They Did What?
by awesome-sadist
Summary: The members of Eden of the East heard a very disturbing rumor concerning their beloved Saki and the mysterious Takizawa. Set after the end of the movie 2.


**For this fic, let's pretend that:**

-Takizawa had already cleared his name as a terrorist.

-He came back 10 months later.

-Ato Saizo gave him 20 Billion Yen as prize for winning the 'game' and had it converted into real money.

-Takizawa helped Eden of the East gain back its name, reputation and business.

* * *

It was another normal day at Eden of the East's headquarters. The sound of fingers tapping on the keyboard filled the quiet and comfortable space of the founders. That is until-

"Did you hear the rumors!?" Ohsugi burst inside the room, effectively destroying the peacefulness of the office. Hirasawa stood up while glaring at Ohsugi, a noticeable tick mark appearing on his temple.

"Next time, please do it a little more gently, Ohsugi. I don't want to get so surprised that I'd spill coffee on my papers like _today._ Besides that, what rumors are you talking about?"

The other occupants stopped whatever it was that they were doing awhile ago and all stared at Ohsugi curiously. The tall chap cleared his throat nervously.

"It's about Saki. They say that she…she…" He cleared his throat again as the eyes of everyone made him more nervous than before. Even Hirasawa did not break eye contact as he drank his 2nd cup of coffee.

"Saki...They say that she slept with Takizawa."

Hirasawa sprayed his drank coffee while everyone chorused/shouted a "WHAT!" speech.

"What do you mean, Ohsugi?" Micchon asked him with an obvious flustered face. Beside her, Sissy gloated upon hearing the 'news'.

"I was on my way here when I heard our employees chatting about Saki. I was curious so I listened and according to them, they saw Saki enter Takizawa's house with him and she never went home last night after that."

"Wow. Vintage moves pretty fast, I wonder what he'll do after this." Itazu commented as he went back to typing. Ohsugi looked mortified upon hearing that and Kasuga comforted him.

Hirasawa coughed loudly and looked at the group seriously, though the pink tint of his cheeks gave him away. "A-Anyways. Why don't go and see Takizawa right now? I'm sure the rumors aren't true and we wouldn't be able to see Saki at this hour."

Everyone agreed except Itazu. "Count me out, I don't want to waste my time seeing Vintage and Saki being lovey-dovey. It's an insult to us NEETS, you know."

* * *

"Thanks so much for helping me out there, Takizawa-kun."

"It's no biggie, Saki."

Saki and Takizawa were riding a taxi while on the way to the latter's shopping complex. The apartment where Saki moved into faced a fire incident thanks to her careless neighbor. Thankfully, Takizawa was monitoring her when the fire broke unto the whole of her apartment; therefore was able to rescue her before she got trapped in the fire.

Seeing as she had no place to stay, Takizawa offered Saki to stay at his place for a while since he is painfully aware that Saki would not like to bother her sister and brother-in-law anymore. It took half an hour before he finally convinced Saki to stay with him and that he didn't find it at all burdensome.

When they arrived at his place, Saki distractedly looked around while Takizawa paid and spotted a familiar face walking towards them. But before she could tell who that was, Takizawa had put his arm around her and guided her inside.

"I'll let you sleep on the bed since there is a warm comforter on it. It's cold, so you should use it instead."

Saki shook her head, which surprised Takizawa a lot. "No, Takizawa-kun should take the bed too. We could share, I mean, your bed's pretty large and…" She babbled embarrassedly after realizing the unintended implications of her words.

Takizawa merely laughed and patted Saki's head, making the latter turn redder at the moment. "Alright, we'll both share the bed tonight. But anyways, are you alright with sleeping wearing that?"

He pointed at the slightly-burned sleeveless dress Saki wore while inside her apartment. She shook her head gently and was grateful that Takizawa gave her his clean shirt and boxers (wherever his closet is).

Akira waited for Saki on his bedroom as she changed into a more comfortable clothing. He was already down to his boxers as he habitually does so when the sleeps.

"A-Ah!" Saki exclaimed as she entered his room. "Why are you only wearing boxers, Takizawa-kun? Aren't you cold at all?"

"Oh, you mean this? I'm used to wearing boxers when I sleep despite the weather." He happily explained. Saki nodded in understanding as she went to the bed.

She checked her phone first and it gave Takizawa an opportunity to stealthily capture a photo of her in his clothes. He admits that she looked rather cute _and_ sexy at the same time and it gave an _after-sex_ impression (not that he's a pervert but he's a normal young man too). He was also incredibly aroused, making his Johnny jerk awake and he sneakily used the covers to hide _that_.

"Takizawa-kun, are you alright? You're kinda jumpy."

"N-no, I'm fine. Let's go to bed."

As they both lay in bed, Takizawa realized that it indeed was cold and asked Saki if he could reach for her warmth (he actually convinced himself that there were no perverted intentions in saying those). In the end, they both slept while hugging each other. (They both admit secretly to themselves that they kinda enjoyed it)

* * *

Next morning..

"Are you sure we should be here early in the morning, Hirasawa? I mean we should leave them alone and go home instead; we did pull out an all-nighter."

"Relax, Sissy. We're just going to check if the rumors are true, right, Ohsugi?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"Shh! We're nearing the bedroom!" Micchon and Kasuga announced quietly. The five peeked at the slightly opened door. Suddenly, a messy haired young lady emerged under the covers.

Saki woke up to the sound of whispers and was rubbing her eyes when she saw her friends at the doorway with a mix of mortified, ecstatic and smug expressions on their faces. Thinking that it was something important, she weakly nudged Takizawa to wake up. Takizawa grumbled lightly while sitting up.

As Takizawa finally stood up showing the audience his boxers-clad body and Saki with Takizawa's shirt, the couple failed to hear the gasps as they conversed their 'good mornings' at each other.

"W-We're sorry! We're gonna leave now!" Hirasawa, all red from face to neck, dragged the happy blushing girls and the shaking Kasuga gripping the frozen Ohsugi outside without looking back.

Takizawa and Saki raised their brows in confusion before shrugging as they both went back to bed since they both thought that 6 am was way too early to start the day. Well, whatever that was could probably wait for another couple of hours or so.

* * *

It didn't take long for Itazu to know what happened after seeing the flushed faces of his fellow NEETS. He did try to warn them, but he admits that the outcome looked rather funny.

"I told you so."

The response he got was a glare.

That afternoon, Eden of the East was informed of Saki and Takizawa's engagement. Though they were happy for their friends, they did not want to know how _that_ happened. This morning was traumatizing enough, _thank you very much_.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I was hoping to write a sequel for this, that's why I'm still hesitating to label this fic as 'complete'.**

**Should I or Should I not write a sequel? Lemme know your opinions!**


End file.
